


Good dog!

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Gen, M/M, Mabari, Wounded Coast (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: During a trip to the Wounded Coast, Garrett and his party find themselves fighting a group of slavers.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke, Male Hawke & Hawke's Mabari (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Good dog!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



“Hawke! Look out!”

Turning his head quickly, Garrett Hawke used the Cone of Cold to paralyse the slavers that were charging at him with an alarming speed, while Fenris and Aveline ran up to them and swiftly knocked them down. Aveline nodded at Garrett briefly, then pushed away another slaver with her shield, before her sword pierced the man’s stomach, while Fenris stayed by Garrett’s side. 

Varric’s arrows immobilized the attackers one after another, and Dog did a great job incapacitating the attackers as well, but it seemed like the more enemies they defeated, twice as many appeared in their place.

That was not how Garrett imagined this trip going.

It was supposed to be a short outing to the Wounded Coast to check out another cave. According to the rumours, visiting the cave could have been potentially very profitable, so Garrett had organized a trip as soon as he had been able. One thing he had not expected to find in the cave, however, had been slavers. A large number of slavers.

As he threw another Fireball at the group of rogues running towards Fenris, Garrett could feel himself getting more and more tired with every second. With the corner of his eye he saw Fenris’ tattoos flash as he charged at the last group of slavers, so Garrett made a move to slow the enemies down to help the warrior. However, before he could cast any spell, he felt someone push him to the ground.

A slaver was standing above him, and when the woman raised her sword to finish the job, Garrett heard loud growling somewhere next to him. Before he realized what was happening, Dog knocked the slaver down, effectively disarming her.

“Good dog!” Garrett grinned at the Mabari, before getting up once again. 

Later, when all the slavers were finally defeated, Garrett sat down on the ground to catch his breath. After placing his staff next to him, he ran one hand through his hair, exhaling loudly. 

“Hawke, is everything alright?”

Garrett turned his head to look at Fenris, who was kneeling next to him, squeezing his shoulder. Taking the warrior’s hand in his, the mage pressed a quick kiss to the gauntlet, before smiling at his lover.

“I’m fine, don’t worry. I just have to sit down for a minute. Or ten.” 

That was when Dog ran up to the mage and started nudging Garrett’s chest with his head, his stubby tail wagging as, despite his size, he tried to climb into Garrett’s lap.

Laughing at Dog’s antics, Garrett started scratching behind the Mabari’s ears as he buried his face against Dog’s neck. “Who’s a good boy? Yes, you are! You did so good today.”

Dog barked happily, before he started licking one of Garrett’s hands, and Garrett patted his flank with the other. “Let’s go home. You need a bath as much as I do, I think.”

“Agreed,” Garrett heard Fenris and Aveline say in unison, while Varric snorted quietly.

“Very funny, guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any fandom with a dog, any + dog, GOOD DOG!."_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1174815.html?thread=117161503#t117161503)).
> 
> Enjoy :D


End file.
